


Deina

by Delisha_Black



Category: Dogstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, This is ridiculous, a series of one-shots after the first chapter that explaines the setting, and oh yes I almost forgot to mention, basically Daina with extremely exaggerated superpowers playing pranks on people THE END, btw this is set after Season 1 and pretends that Season 2 never existed, it's explained in the notes, my writing skills and plots have improved since this I swear, oh yes and watch out I spell Daina as Deina because that's cooler, only based off the series if you squint, please keep in mind I wrote that ages ago I was like twelve years old then, robot!Daina AU, slight crack
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisha_Black/pseuds/Delisha_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Roboterfrau Deina erhielt nicht lange nach ihrer Zeit bei Santino eine Einladung für eine Art WG selbstdenkender Roboter, welche sie auch gleich annahm. Sie mochte aber ihr Leben auf der Erde auch nicht unbedingt missen, und bloß, immer mal wieder zurückzukehren, um ihrem neuen Lieblingshobby nachzugehen: Menschen trollen ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -- Einleitung / Erklärungen --

**Author's Note:**

> Ich nenne Daina hier Deina da Daina übersetzt so viel bedeutet wie 'Gott ist mein Richter' (ich meine, ??? sie ist ungefähr das Gegenteil Gott ist ihr egal), und Deina bedeutet 'Die Schreckliche'. Passt ein bisschen besser, oder? :D

Begriffserklärung

GMX

GMX ist ein Roboter-Planet, dessen genaues Herstellungsdatum leider unbekannt ist. Fest steht jedoch, dass er knallrot angestrichen und mit RS§ gepanzert ist. Er wurde von den ersten „Robotern mir Freiem Willen“ (RFW) gebaut. Von der ungefähren Größe des Mars und durch eine Zentrale (die nur aus einem einzigen Zimmer besteht) ganz einfach steuerbar, bietet er sämtlichen RFWs ein gutes Heim. Mit Restaurants (in denen man allerdings nur quatscht), Fabriken, Kirchen (zum Heiraten) und einer einzigen, gigantischen zentralen Steckdose ist der Bedarf seiner überaus eigenartigen Bewohner mehr als gedeckt.

Robospray (RS)

Robospray ist so ziemlich die effektivste Verteidigungsstrategie der Roboter überhaupt. Es kommt aus Sprühflaschen, die unseren Graffiti-Sprayern nicht ganz unähnlich sehen, und härtet – je nach dem, wie fest man auf den Sprühknopf drückt – unterschiedlich schnell an der Luft (max. 1½ Sekunden). Einmal hart, kann es mit keinen menschlichen Mitteln mehr vernichtet werden – nur von Robotern/Individuen, die mit ebendemselben, nur in höherem Härtegrad gepanzert sind. Insgesamt gibt es 3 Härtestufen: 1, 2 & 3\. Natürlich haben die Roboterfirmen alles daran gesetzt, noch eine vierte Generation auf den Markt zu bringen, doch als es ihnen gelang, waren alle geschockt: 4 ist so hart, das es ätzend wirkt! Es gibt absolut nichts, was auch  
  
nur einen einzigen Tropfen Robospray 4 aufhalten kann: durch alles, selbst RS 3, ätzt es sich in weniger als 1 Sekunde hindurch. Der derzeitige Marktwert beträgt 1 Milliarde für ein 4er-Pack RS 1, 2 Milliarden für ein 4er-Pack RS 2 u.s.w. Nur für RS 4 gibt es keinen Preis – die meisten Roboter würden lieber dafür zahlen, nie damit zutun haben zu müssen!

Blitzableitergel

Dieses ganz spezielle Gel ist vielleicht eine der praktischsten Erfindungen der Roboter überhaupt, denn es bewahrt sie stets zuverlässig vor Stromschlägen (wie der Name schon sagt). Dumm ist bloß, dass es – beinahe wie Sonnencreme – einfach auf der Oberfläche aufgetragen wird und während eines Gewitters – der logischerweise häufigsten Nutzungszeit – nur zu leicht vom Regen abgewaschen werden kann, denn selbstverständlich saugt Roboterhaut es nicht auf wie Menschenhaut Sonnencreme...

Der B-Planet

Der B-Planet ist ein rosafarbener Planet, auf dem Gelèe-artige Wesen, die sogenannten B-Bewohner, leben. Diese sind von Grund auf böse und wollen nichts lieber als GMX und alle seine Roboter mit Hilfe ihrer natürlichen Elektrizität kurzschließen. Dazu genügt bereits eine Berührung.  
Die Bewohner von GMX lenken ihren Planeten immer möglichst weit vom B-Planeten weg, doch manchmal sind unverhoffte Zusammenkünfte nicht zu vermeiden.

 

  
Die Figuren

Deina („Die Schreckliche“)

Baujahr: 2347  
Berufslaufbahn: Sie hat – ihrer Programmierung treu – gut ein Jahr lang für den Bösewicht Bob Santino gearbeitet. Ihr allererster Auftrag war es, ihre Erbauer umzubringen, damit sie einzigartig bleibt. Sie war Santino immer treu ergeben, doch als ihr eines Tages – durch eine Unachtsamkeit seinerseits – auf einen Schlag klar wurde, dass sie ihm nicht mehr bedeutete als ein funktionsunfähiger Radiowecker, wurde sie so wütend, dass sie endgültig einen freien Willen erhielt; ihr Gehorsam-Draht brannte durch (was der wahre Grund dafür ist, dass sie sich heutzutage mit Regeln und Gesetzen so schwer tut; nicht etwa, dass das in ihrem Programm steht, wie mache behaupten). Sie verriet ihn an “Die Guten“.  
Später kam sie dann noch für ihre ganz private Rache zum Nordpol, wohin er verbannt worden war – im letzten Moment überlegte sie es sich aber doch noch anders und erschreckte ihn nur halb zu Tode, anstatt ihm reale Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
Fähigkeiten: Sie besitzt den schwarzen Gürtel der Ninja-Kampfkunst, kann absolut jede jemals mögliche mathematische Formel/Gleichung, jedes jemals mögliche mathematische Problem in ca. 2 Sekunden lösen und (beinahe) unbegrenzt viele Informationen (etwa 500000 Terra-Bytes) in allen je verwendeten Sprachen (solange sie eine schriftliche Form besaßen/besitzen), (nicht nur) im Binärsystem innerhalb von ca. 5 Sekunden abspeichern. Dasselbe gilt für Musik, Bilder und Filme (sie braucht sie nur zu sehen / anzuhören) aller Art. Sie weiß ebenfalls stehts als erste, wenn eine Tier- oder Pflanzenart (auf der Erde) entsteht bzw. ausstirbt. Zudem muss  
sie sich nie aufladen, da sie vom – absolut einzigen überhaupt existierenden – sogn. „Unsterblichen Stern“ gespeist wird. So ist sie schneller und stärker als jede Maschine, die jemals gebaut werden KANN. Außerdem ist sie mit Robospray 3, in (wiedermal) einzigartiger Art und Weise mittels des sogn. „Nadelstichs“ (Techniker-Jargon) mit Blitzableitergel verbunden, gepanzert und somit einzig und allein von Robospray 4 zerstörtbar, welches derzeit nur als Formel im Kopf (oder auch Speicher) ihrer besten Freundin Magda existiert. Sie spielt in ihrer Freizeit gerne mit Plüschhasen (s. Dogstar). Des weiteren besitzt sie, ganz fein in ihre rechte Hand eingearbeitet, eine hauchdünne, aber extrem scharfe RS3-Klinge, welche sie bei Bedarf mittels Berührungreiz auslösen kann und die eine Maximalausdehnung von einem Kilometer aufweist (das ist selbstverständlich auch einmalig).  
Zudem beherrscht sie den sogenannte Black-Blick, eine Art Sonar, mit dem sie aber auch Ultra- und Infraschall sehen kann. Ach ja, und ihre Jacke kann man nur bis zur Mitte öffnen, hat aber ungeahnt viel Freiraum.  
Familie: Deina ist mit Sirius verheiratet, (sie hat nur vielleicht vor, sich Kinder zu bauen) und hat 6 Schwestern, Meina (Mathematik), Seina (Sprachen), Leina (Lebewesen), Teina (Töne), Zeina (Zeichnen) und Feina (Film). Sie hat alle außer ihrem Mann selbst gebaut.  
Aussehen: 2 Meter groß (Rest s. Cover). Außerdem besitzt sie ein schwarzes Mikro in der linken Wange. Auf dem Mikro befinden sich auf der Innenseite links ein runder, roter Knopf (zum Gespräch beenden) und rechts ein viereckiger, weißer Knopf mit einer schwarzen 13 darauf (Kurzwahltaste für GMX (Madleine)). Auf der Außenseite ist ein einziger, runder weißer Knopf für ihre Schwestern. Ferner kann man Deina nur über das GMX-Telefon oder ein Funkgerät (Nummer: 31) erreichen.

  
Sirius („Der Stern“)

Baujahr: 2352  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Er beherrscht als einziger Roboter auf ganz GMX (außer Deina natürlich) die Ninja-Kampfkunst.  
Familie: Er ist mit Deina verheiratet.  
Aussehen: Relativ kurzes, pechschwarzes Haar. Etwa 1 Meter 80 groß. Schwarz gekleidet.

Meina

Baujahr: 2350  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Kann absolut jede jemals mögliche mathematische Formel/Gleichung, jedes jemals mögliche mathematische Problem in ca. 2 Sekunden lösen. Ist außerdem mit RS 2 gepanzert. Ihre Jacke lässt sich nicht öffnen.  
Familie: Sie hat 6 Schwestern (Deina, Seina, Leina, Teina, Zeina und Feina).  
Aussehen: Weiße Jacke mit einem großen, schwarzen M darauf. Mikro auf der rechten Wange, nur zum entgegennehmen der Anrufe. An sonsten sieht sie genau so aus wie Deina.  
Seina

Baujahr: 2350  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Kann Informationen in allen je verwendeten Sprachen (solange sie eine schriftliche Form besaßen/besitzen), selbst (oder gerade) im Binärsystem innerhalb von ca. 5 Sekunden abspeichern. Ist außerdem mit RS 2 gepanzert. Ihre Jacke lässt  
sich nicht öffnen.  
Familie: Sie hat 6 Schwestern (Deina, Meina, Leina, Teina, Zeina und Feina).  
Aussehen: Weiße Jacke mit einem großen, schwarzen S darauf. Mikro auf der rechten Wange, nur zum entgegennehmen der Anrufe. An sonsten sieht sie genau so aus wie Deina.

Leina

Baujahr: 2350  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Sie weiß stehts (fast) als Erste, wenn eine Tier- oder Pflanzenart (auf der Erde) entsteht bzw. ausstirbt. Ist außerdem mit RS 2 gepanzert. Ihre Jacke lässt sich nicht öffnen.  
Familie: Sie hat 6 Schwestern (Deina, Meina, Seina, Teina, Zeina und Feina).  
Aussehen: Weiße Jacke mit einem großen, schwarzen L darauf. Mikro auf der rechten Wange, nur zum entgegennehmen der Anrufe. An sonsten sieht sie genau so aus wie Deina.

Teina

Baujahr: 2350  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Kann Musik in allen je verwendeten Sprachen / Tonlagen (solange sie eine schriftliche Form besaßen/besitzen) innerhalb von ca. 5 Sekunden abspeichern. Ist außerdem mit RS 2 gepanzert. Ihre Jacke lässt sich nicht öffnen.  
Familie: Sie hat 6 Schwestern (Deina, Meina, Seina, Leina, Zeina und Feina).  
Aussehen: Weiße Jacke mit einem großen, schwarzen T  
darauf. Mikro auf der rechten Wange, nur zum entgegennehmen der Anrufe. An sonsten sieht sie genau so aus wie Deina.

Zeina

Baujahr: 2350  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Kann alle jemals möglichen Bilder innerhalb von ca. 5 Sekunden abspeichern. Ist außerdem mit RS 2 gepanzert. Ihre Jacke lässt sich nicht öffnen.  
Familie: Sie hat 6 Schwestern (Deina, Meina, Seina, Leina, Teina und Feina).  
Aussehen: Weiße Jacke mit einem großen, schwarzen Z darauf. Mikro auf der rechten Wange, nur zum entgegennehmen der Anrufe. An sonsten sieht sie genau so aus wie Deina.

Feina

Baujahr: 2350  
Berufslaufbahn: -  
Fähigkeiten: Kann alle jemals möglichen Filme innerhalb von ca. 5 Sekunden abspeichern. Ist außerdem mit RS 2 gepanzert. Ihre Jacke lässt sich nicht öffnen.  
Familie: Sie hat 6 Schwestern (Deina, Meina, Seina, Leina, Teina und Zeina).  
Aussehen: Weiße Jacke mit einem großen, schwarzen F darauf. Mikro auf der rechten Wange, nur zum entgegennehmen der Anrufe. An sonsten sieht sie genau so aus wie Deina.

Magda

Baujahr: 2327  
Berufslaufbahn: Sie arbeitet seit jeher als führende Kraft in der Robospray-Industrie. Ihr größter Erfolg? RS 3. Und ihr größter Fehler? RS 4! Zum Glück war sie zum Zeitpunkt seiner Entwicklung sämtlichen anderen Robo-Forschern (wie nur Menschen sie nennen) bereits weit überlegen, und so kam es, dass sie nun als einziger Roboter überhaupt seine genaue Zusammensetzung kennt. Und die würde sie niemals preisgeben, denn sie weiß: Wenn diese Information in falsche Ohren (oder Sensoren) gelangt, dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit das erste Opfer der absolut tödlichen Flüssigkeit (ja, Flüssigkeit! Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde RS 4 an der Luft nicht fest, wie seine Vorgänger. Ätzt es sich etwa selbst durch Luft, oder hat sie einen Fehler gemacht...?).  
Fähigkeiten: Ist auf dem Gebiet der Chemie sehr bewandert.  
Familie: Sie ist mit Limit verheiratet, da sich jedoch keiner der beiden sonderlich aufs Roboterbauen versteht, haben sie keine „Kinder“.  
Aussehen: Magda (1,70m) ist wohl die mit Abstand schönste Roboterfrau auf ganz GMX mit ihren vollen, roten Lippen und dem etwas mehr als schulterlangen, blonden, gewellten Kunsthaar. Auch hat sich ihr Erbauer (William Root) sehr viel Mühe mit weiblichen Formen gegeben. So leicht mit einer Menschenfrau zu verwechseln ist sie aber doch nicht – sie hat nämlich bläulich schimmernde Haut...

Limit

Baujahr: 2307  
Berufslaufbahn: Limit ist extrem instabil gebaut (von innen zumindest) und hat nur einen sehr miserablen  
Kurzzeitspeicher, d.h., der kann keinen normalen Roboterjob annehmen, da er dann ja ganz schnell alles wieder vergessen und somit nichts auf die Reihe kriegen würde. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr.  
Früher war das anders, früher war er ein großer Held, nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass ein Gaviner seinen Look kopiert und mit einem Cape ergänzt hatte und sich als Kopfgeldjäger etablierte (s. Dogstar), konnte ihn aufhalten. Er hat den Menschen immer wieder Streiche gespielt und sie dennoch ständig aus den schrecklichsten Gefahrensituationen befreit – und alles gespeichert! Und zwar nicht irgendwie, nein. Mit der coolsten Speichertechnik aller Zeiten, dem sogenannten „Robo-Comic“. Das ist ein kleiner Chip, der in so ziemlich jede Aufnahmeöffnung passt und im “Gehirn“ des betreffenden Roboters bzw. auf dem Bildschirm des betreffenden Computers ein 3D-Bild erscheinen lässt, inklusive Soundeffekte und alles – das kann man nur mit Erinnerungen machen, und da Limit sich ja während seiner Abenteuer nie selbst gesehen hat (wie auch?), erlebt der Fan alles so, wie Limit es einst mit seinen Augen sah. Wirklich cool, oder? Genau 33 solcher Comics hat Limit veröffentlicht, doch bei seinem 33. Abenteuer war die Klippe, von der er sprang, etwas ZU hoch, und seit dem Aufprall hat er leider den bereits zuvor genannten Dachschaden.  
Das hat seinem Heldenruhm allerdings keinen Abbruch getan, im Gegenteil, sein 33. und nie fertig gewordener Comic verkaufte sich mit Abstand am besten. Das geht sogar so weit, dass Sammlereditionen mit allen Comics in einer Box doppelt soviel kosten, wenn der 33. dabei war!  
Deina ist noch heute sein größter Fan...  
Fähigkeiten: Kann seine Augen in potenziell tödliche Laser verwandeln, die sich aber genauso gut zum Geldfälschen eignen.  
Familie: Er ist mit Magda verheiratet, da sich jedoch keiner der beiden sonderlich aufs Roboterbauen versteht, haben sie keine „Kinder“.  
Aussehen: (Genau wie Phil alias Baba Gunesch (ohne Cape!), zu sehen in Dogstar Teil 18 (s. Abschnitt Berufslaufbahn)

Madleine

Baujahr: 2322  
Berufslaufbahn: Sie ergriff bereits früh den Posten des zentralen Steurers (sozusagen des Piloten) von GMX, ganz einfach, weil es ihr cool erschien und sonst keiner den Job haben wollte. Sie brüstet sich noch heute damit, wie wichtig sie sei, merkt aber deutlich, dass sie – wichtige Funktion hin oder her – den langweiligsten Job von ganz GMX gewählt hat.  
Zu spät.  
Naja, immerhin hat sie als einzige ein Telefon.  
Fähigkeiten: -  
Familie: -  
Aussehen: Magda recht ähnlich, bloß ein wenig größer, vielleicht 1 Meter 75. Außerdem sind ihre Haare kohlrabenschwarz und ihre Lippen NICHT rot.


	2. Der Juwelenraub

Deina spaziert in ein Juweliergeschäft, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sagt: „Händigen Sie mir sofort all ihren Schmuck und den gesamten Inhalt der Kasse aus.“  
Der Besitzer grinst nur freundlich und drückt hinterm Tresen unauffällig den Alarmknopf. Daraufhin hebt Deina einen Prospekt hoch der vor ihr auf dem Verkaufstisch lag, hält ihn sich vors Gesicht, hebt ihre rechte Hand – und zack! ist da ein schmaler Schlitz neben dem Kopf des Verkäufers in der Betonwand. Die Botschaft ist klar: Das hätte auch mit ihrem Kopf passieren können...  
Der Verkäufer beginnt zu schreien. „Was wollen Sie denn?! Die Polizei ist doch sowieso jede Sekunde hier!“  
Deine verdreht daraufhin nur genervt ihre Augen und sagt laut: „Sie Idiot! Ich wollte Ihnen doch bloß die Kosten für neues Panzerglas ersparen, aber nein...“ Immernoch genervt schlägt sie die Vitrinen neben sich kaputt und stopft sich den gesamten Inhalt in die Jacke. Zielsicher greift sie sofort danach nach der Kasse und entleert auch diese in besagte Jacke.  
Dann rennt sie aus dem Geschäft.

Der ratlose Verkäufer zeigt den Polizisten das Überwachungsvideo, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Darauf sehen sie auch die hauchdünne Klinge und vermuten jetzt – nicht zuletzt auch, weil Deina die Panzerglasscheiben mit ihrer bloßen Faust zertrümmert hat – dass sie einen künstlichen Arm besitzt (stimmt ja auch, und nicht nur einen!).  
Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, erkennen sie sie von früheren Banküberfällen wieder; bisher ist sie  
nie gefasst worden. Sie schreiben eine Großfahndung aus.

Nur wenige Tage später findet ein junges Pärchen Deina zeitunglesend auf einer Parkbank und ruft, sobald es außer Hörweite ist, die Polizei an.  
Was keiner von ihnen weiß: Deina liest garnicht, sie sieht sich Limit's 24. Abenteuer als Robo-Comic an.  
Als die Polizei dann schließlich eintfifft, ist sie so sehr in das Geschehen versunken, dass sie das laute „Hände hoch oder wir schießen!“ der beide jungen Wachleute glatt überhört.  
Die Männer, die das als Befehlsverweigerung deuten, beschließen, sie gemeinsam zu ergreifen. Auf drei stürmen beide gleichzeitig los und jeder packt einen ihrer Arme und versucht, ihn ihr auf den Rücken zu drehen. Der, der ihren linken Arm anvisiert hat, hat Glück – Deina lässt ihn wiederstandslos gewähren. Doch der andere hat die A-Karte gezogen; im letzten Moment realisiert Deina doch noch, was um sie herum vorgeht, und schubst der armen Mann gut 5 Meter von sich weg. Dann deaktiviert sie schnell den Robo-Comic mit einem simplen Druck an die Hüfte, schleudert die Zeitung, in der sie angeblich las, weit von sich weg und legt ihre Hand schließlich betont gehorsam auf den Rücken.  
„Was... was war denn das?“, keucht der zweite Polizist entgeistert, als er an ihrer Seite auftaucht und seinem Kollegen, der der Roboterfrau inzwischen bereits die Handschellen anlegte, zur Hand geht. „Wollten Sie mich etwa umbringen?“  
„Nö“, erwidert Deina rundheraus. „Deshalb bin ich auch froh, dass sie noch leben.“

Auf dem Polizeirevier angekommen stellen sie Deina zunächst einige Fragen. In nicht sehr höflichem Ton.  
„Name?“  
„Deina.“  
„Weiter?“  
„Nichts weiter. Einfach nur Deina.“  
„Hm. Geburtdatum?“  
„Irgendwann 2347. Daten sind mir nur wichtig, wenn sie gerade im Moment etwas nützen.“  
Jetzt hat sie es doch geschafft, den hartgesottenen Kleinstadtsheriff mit ihrer unbekümmert-lebensfrohen Art aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie sie noch alle?! Sie werden ja wohl wissen, wann sie geboren wurden! Zeigen Sie mir auf der Stelle ihren Pass!“  
„Hab keinen“, antwortet Deina achselzuckend. Sie scheint von der ganzen Situation völlig ungerührt, schaut sich scheinbar interessiert im Zimmer um.  
Der Mann beugt sich zu ihr vor. „Hey. Ich hab zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, wer Sie sind, aber ich kenne Leute von Ihrer Sorte. Oh ja. Hab schon viele gesehen. Die haben einen auf obercool gemacht und sind dann irgendwann ganz kleinlaut wieder rausgekommen.“ Er kommt noch einen Ticken näher, seine Stimme jetzt sehr bedrohlich. „Wenn sie überhaupt rausgekommen sind.“  
„Hm-hm. Klar.“ Deina sieht ihn immernoch nicht an, sondern blickt sich weiter um. „Echt, sehr gute schauspielerische Leistung, die Sie da gebracht haben. Mein ich ganz ernst. Sie haben ihren Beruf verfehlt, glaube ich.“  
„Denken Sie etwa, ich mache Witze?!“, brüllt der Mann erbost. „Und überhaupt, warum sehen Sie mich eigentlich nie an? Suchen wohl nach einem Fluchtweg, wie? Tja, den gibt hier bloß leider nicht. Sorry. Echt.“ Er lacht boshaft auf. „Aber wenn Sie gestehen, wird Ihre Strafe eventuell gemildert und Sie sind hier in 15 oder 20 Jahren wieder raus.“ Nun lehnt er sich wieder selbstgefällig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Na, wie klingt das für Sie?“  
Er hat Deina's volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ach, Sie wollen bloß ein Geständnis? Warum sagen Sie das denn nicht gleich! Wissen Sie ich bin noch nie verhaftet worden, deshalb wusste ich das nicht. Klar, klar, sofort, ich war's. Ehrlich und echt, echt und ehrlich. Ich war´s und kein anderer. Wollte das Geld meinen Schwestern   
zukommen lassen. Ihnen eine Freude machen. Wird wohl nix draus.“ Sie seufzt pathetisch.  
Die Augen des Polizisten werden erst sehr rund, dann wieder schmal. „Wehe, Sie lügen mich an. Das wird Ihnen noch leidtun. Und jetzt warten Sie gefälligst hier, bis der Arzt kommt.“

Also wartet Deina, und “hört“ währenddessen ihren Comic weiter. Als der Arzt den Raum betritt, schaltet sie ihn, höflich wie sie ist, natürlich aus.  
„Guten Tag Miss, äh, Deina.“  
„Kein Miss. Erstens bin ich verheiratet, und zweitens bevorzuge ich es, wenn man mich einfach nur Deina nennt“, erklärt die Roboterin.  
„Okay. Gut. Deina.“ Der Arzt muss ertsmal schlucken, dann wird er rot. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur so nervös, weil das das erste Mal ist, dass ich Sträflinge untersuche.“ Er lächelt gequält, ist aber plötzlich wachsam. „Damit habe ich Sie doch nicht beleidigt, oder, Deina?“  
„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht“, bemüht diese sich, rasch zu versichern.  
„Gut, gut.“ Wieder lächelt der Mann mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Dann wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, sich zu, äh, entkleiden? Ich muss Sie nämlich untersuchen, wissen Sie.“  
Ein bedauernder Ausdruck tritt auf Deina's Gesicht. „Das geht leider nicht.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Ich meine damit, dass ich mich nicht ausziehen kann. Unmöglich. Geht ganz einfach nicht. Versuchen Sie's ruhig – es wird Ihnen nicht gelingen. Alles, was ich machen kann, ist das hier.“ Sie öffnet und schließt ihre Jacke. Ihn verwundert das verständlicherweise sehr und er versucht, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, hat aber beim besten Willen keine Vorstellung wie.  
Als er sie zögerlich darauf anspricht, erklärt sie ganz frei, dass sie ein Roboter ist. Zum Beweis öffnet sie den Mund, wo sich anstelle eines Gaumens  
bloß ein Mikrofon befindet. Geschockt wie er ist, verlässt der Arzt ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Wieder derselbe Möchtegerne-Held wie vorhin, der die Fragen stellt.  
„Sie sind also ein Roboter, ja?“ An seinem Ton merkt man deutlich, dass er ihr am liebsten nicht glauben würde.  
„Jep“, erwidert Deina gelassen.  
„Nicht eher ein, sagen wir, Android?“  
„Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung Roboter, aber im Grunde ist es egal.“  
Der Ton des Fragestellers wird schärfer, es wird klar, dass für ihn die Zeit der Spielchen vorbei ist. „Raus mit der Sprache, wer hat Sie gebaut?“  
„Meine Erbauer sind längst tot, dürften für Sie also kaum von Interesse sein.“  
„Und für wen arbeiten Sie jetzt?“  
„Für niemanden.“  
„Verarschen kann ich mich selber. Sie- “  
„Ach ja? Ist gar nicht so einfach.“  
Ihr Gegenüber blinzelt zweimal, ein Zeichen von Verwirrung. „Was ist gar nicht so einfach? Wovon reden Sie?“  
„Na, sich selber zu verarschen. Das sagt man zwar oft, aber tun... Gar nicht so einfach, hab ich selber probiert.“  
Wäre der Cop vor ihr ein Vulkan, wäre er längst dreimal ausgebrochen, so wütend ist er. „Wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, für wen Sie arbeiten, lasse ich Sie einsperren!“  
„Na und?“, meint Deina unbeeindruckt und verlässt den Raum, indem sie die mehrfachgesicherte, 50cm dicke Hochsicherheitstür eintritt. Dann spaziert sie gemächlich aus dem Gebäude und ward so bald nicht mehr gesehen.


	3. Der legendäre Überfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Für alle Banker, damit sie sich freuen können, in der Jetzt-Zeit zu leben)

Deina hat heute etwas ganz besonderes im Visier: Eine 5-Milliarden-Milchstraßenmark schwere Bank.  
Natürlich ist diese ihrem Wert entsprechend gesichert, mit Alarmanlagen versehen UND-SO-WEITER.  
Nichts, was die berüchtigte Deina aufhalten könnte, aber dennoch wird es dieses Mal vermutlich schwerer als sonst für sie, denn sie hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, die Polizei NICHT zu alarmieren, d.h., sie darf keine Alarmanlage auslösen oder ähnliches.  
Gar nicht so leicht...

Abends, oder besser gesagt nachts, um eine Uhrzeit, die hier unerwähnt bleiben soll (sehr spät jedenfalls), schleicht sich Deina lautlos an die Bank heran.  
Die Vordertür schließt sie mit einem zuvor geklauten Schlüssel auf und begibt sich dann auf leisen Sohlen tiefer hinein; bis zur ersten Tür.  
Hinter dieser Tür verbirgt sich ein länglicher Gang, welcher kreuz und quer mit Infrarot-Strahlen gespickt ist.  
Für das normale Auge unsichtbar.  
Nicht so für Deina's.  
Sie nutzt ihren Black-Blick und weicht den Sensoren somit geschickt aus; sie erreicht die zweite Tür.  
Hinter dieser ist fast sofort eine weitere, dahinter ein langer Gang, wieder eine Tür und wieder fast sofort danach eine weitere.  
Das System? Vakuum-Zimmer! Kein Problem für Deina, furchtlos tritt sie in die erste Kabine, wartet, bis die Luft abgesaugt wurde, betriit den Gang, schlendert bis zum anderen Ende und bewundert dabei ganz nebenbei, wie glatt die Wände um sie herum sind, geht in die zweite Kammer und lässt zu, dass diese sich mit Luft füllt. Dann kommt der nächste – und letzte – Abschnitt.  
Gewichtssensoren – überall. An Wänden, Decke und Boden. Sie registrieren bereits Massen von weniger als 100 Gramm – eingentlich keine Chance, da durchzukommen.  
Eingentlich.  
Doch Deina kann etwas, was sonst keiner kann. Den Flug-Sprung. Wie der Name schon sagt, ist das eine Mischung aus Fliegen und Springen und sieht etwa so aus, als würde man eine Rolle in der Luft machen. Doch nicht nur eine Rolle, sondern gleich dutzende. Hunderte. Milliarden. Egal wie viele.  
Mit Leichtigkeit flug-springt Deina bis zum anderen Ende des Ganges und bricht rabiat die letzte Tür – die, wie sie weiß, als einzige nicht alamgesichert ist – auf, stürmt zum Tresor und öffnet ihn recht unsanft mit ihrer Klinge. Dann stopft sie sich das ganze darin enthaltene Geld in die Jacke (Scheine, Schecks usw.) und zielstrebig ein Loch in die Wand dahinter.  
Allerdings nicht irgendein x-beliebiges Loch, nein, sie reizt die Spannweite ihrer Klinge voll aus und erschafft ein 1 Kilometer langes, 1x1 Meter breites Loch vor sich, indem sie die Erde zurechtschneidet und anschließend nach und nach herausklaubt.  
Fluchtweg = Perfekt.  
Wenn ihr euch jetzt fragen solltet, seit wann eine Hauswand einen Kilometer dick ist, dann kann ich nur antworten: Ist sie nicht! Die Tresorkammer liegt unterirdisch, weshalb Deina auf ihrem Weg in die Freiheit auch – am Ende des Tunnels – eine eigentümliche Mischung aus Graben und Klettern anwenden muss, um zur Oberfläche zu gelangen.  
Als sie das aber schließlich geschafft hat, verliert sie keine Zeit mehr, sondern funkt sofort Madleine an, begibt sich nach Hause, fälscht mit Hilfe von Limit das Geld und gibt es für RS1 und 2 aus.


	4. Moneten und die Mona Lisa

Deina erlaubt sich wieder einmal ein sehr sonderliches Projekt: Sie will sich einer Räuberbande anschließen. Also macht sie eine ausfindig, folgt den 5 Typen unauffällig in ihr Hauptquartier und sagt: „Hey, braucht ihr zufällig noch wen in eurer Runde?“  
Die Gangster sind erstmal baff, dann erwidert ihr Anführer: „Möglich. Wie heißt du und was kannst du?“  
„Ich heiße Deina und ich kann alles stehlen, was man stehlen kann.“  
Die unsittsame Bande brüllt vor Lachen. „Beiweise es uns“, keucht einer von ihnen zwischen zweimal Luftschnappen. „Stehle bis übermorgen“ erneutes Luftschnappen „2 Millionen Milchstraßenmark!“  
„Geht klar“, ist alles, was Deina darauf sagt.  
Sie verlässt den Raum.

Am nächsten Tag vergeht den Gesetzlosen das Lachen dann, denn Deina kehrt tatsächlich – und obendrein einen ganzen Tag zu früh – mit der gewünschten Summme zurück.  
„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?“, fragt der Anführer verwirrt.  
„Einfach“, sagt Deina und grinst. „Und etwas unter meiner Würde, ehrlich gesagt. Normalerweise klaue ich Milliarden.“  
„Du willst uns wohl verarschen?“  
„Nein. UND ich habe eine geniale Technik, die Codenummern auf den Scheinen so zu verändern, dass keiner das gesuchte Geld mehr erkennt.“  
„Echt?“ Jetzt hat sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit des halbstarken Möchtegerne-Bösewichts.  
„Klar doch. Ich stehle so viel und was ihr wollt, aber die Hälfte von allem gehört immer mir. Deal?“  
„Oh- Okay. Aber, was hast du davon...?“  
„Nix.“ Wieder grinst die Roboterfrau schelmisch. „Ich bin Wohltäterin. Ihr seht aus, als könntet ihr die   
paar Milliarden gut vertragen. Und natürlich macht's Spaß.“ Wenn überhaupt möglich, wird ihr Grinsen noch breiter.  
„Alles klar. Also... 10 Milliarden. Wenn du das schaffst. In einer Woche, spätestens.“ Es wird deutlich, dass er ihr nicht ganz glaubt, sich die Gelegenheit aber auch nicht entgehen lassen will, falls sie Recht hat.  
„Ai, Sir!“, ruft Deina und salutiert militärisch. „Alles, was ich bisher erbeutet habe, gehört schonmal euch.“ Sie reicht dem Anführer den Koffer mit dem Geld.  
Sie wendet sich bereits zum Gehen, da fällt ihr noch etwas ein. „Ach ja, macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich mich bei meinen Raubzügen nicht nur auf diesen Kontinent beschränke?“ Offenbar nimmt sie die verdutzten Gesichter vor sich als Ja, denn sie strahlt schon wieder. „Super. China, ich komme.“

Es sind keine 4 Tage vergangen, da drückt Deina erneut den verbeulten Klingelknopf vor dem Bandenquartier.  
„Wer ist da? Wir kaufen nichts!“, knurrt eine gereitzte Stimme.  
„Ich bin's“, erwidert Deina. „Ich habe das Geld.“  
„So schnell?“ Man hört deutlich die Zweifel in der Stimme der Wache.  
„Aber sicher. Wollt ihr es jetzt oder nicht?“  
Lange Pause. Dann: „Okay. Komm rein.“  
Selbstverständlich ist auch dieses Mal alles tiptop.  
Die Bande hat Blut geleckt, und jetzt wollen sie Kunstschätze.  
„Hol uns die Mona Lisa“, befiehlt der Chef Deina.

Diesmal dauert es länger, bis Deina wiederkommt, fast 10 Tage, doch dann ist sie da und zeigt der Gang stolz das berühmte Kunstwerk.  
„Unglaublich“, flüstert der Anführer, ein großer Kunstliebhaber. „Kann ich... kann ich es in die Hand nehmen?“, fragt er schüchtern.  
„Einen Moment noch“, bittet Deina.  
„Was denn noch?“  
„Die Hälfte gehört mir.“ Mit diesen Worten bricht Deina das vermeidlich jahrhundertalte Kunstwerk überm Knie entzwei.  
„Neiiiiiiiiiiin!“ Der Schrei des Bandenchefs scheint aus tiefster Tiefe der Verzweiflung zu kommen.  
„Kein Bange“, beruhigt Deina ihn, „das war bloß eine Kopie.“ Er will ihr eine Backpfeife geben und bricht sich die Hand.  
„Was...“, keucht er entsetzt, „bist du?!“  
„Ein Roboter, was sonst? Und, bevor ich's vergesse, ich lasse mich nicht gerne so behandeln. Ich kündige.“  
Niemand hält sie auf, als sie das Hauptqurtier der jungendlichen Milliardäre entschlossenen Schrittes verlässt.


	5. Tur-Tok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (für einen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden von mir, der diese Geschichte inspiriert hat ;)

Deina blickt gedankenverloren zur Decke. Mit dem Rücken liegt sie auf dem stillgelegten Fließband ihrer Roboterfabrik, welche gleichzeitig sozusagen ihr Zuhause darstellt. Sie denkt über das Vermissen nach.  
Sie vermisst ihr früheres Leben. Sie vermisst es zwar nicht, böse zu sein, aber sie vermisst es, eine Aufgabe zu haben. Für jemanden da zu sein.  
Wie wär's mit einem neuen Herrn? Die Frage steht ganz plötzlich im Raum, doch die Antwort ist klar: Nein, denn das würde ihrem ganzen Lebensgrundsatz widersprechen. Sie war nach GMX gekommen, um frei zu sein. Sie IST frei. Und sie wird frei bleiben.

Es klopft an der Tür. Ruckartig setzt Deina sich auf. „Herein!“, ruft sie laut.  
Die Tür öffnet sich langsam. „Hallo, Deina. Ich bin's bloß“, sagt Magda mit schüchterner Stimme.  
„Komm rein“, weist Deina sie, nun bereits viel freundlicher, an. „Was gibt es denn?“  
„Dich“, erwidert Madga und setzt sich neben ihre Freundin auf das Fließband. „Du hast in den letzten Wochen deine Fabrik überhaupt nicht verlassen, und Roboter produziert hast du auch nicht. Was ist los?“  
Erneut seufzt Deina. „Ich vermisse es... eine Funktion zu haben“, sagt sie leise.  
Und wiedereinmal muss sie feststellen, was für eine kluge Frau und wunderbare Freundin Magda doch ist.  
Anstatt „Wie, du hast doch eine Funktion!“ oder ähnliches zu sagen, nickt sie verstehend. Sie weiß sofort, was Deina meint.  
„Vielleicht... solltest du dir ein Haustier zulegen. Dann hättest du eine Funktion, nämlich, auf es aufzupassen.“  
Deina verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. „Von Robohunden (s. Dogstar) habe ich genug, danke“, sagt  
sie und beide lachen.  
„Nein, nein, ich meine, ein echtes Haustier. Ein lebendiges, um das du dich auf der Erde kümmern müsstest. Und nicht irgendeins, sondern eins, das zu dir passt. Na, was hältst du davon?“  
Deina betrachtet Magda mit prüfendem Blick. Sie fragt sich, was für ein Genie wohl so eine Person hatte erfinden können. Intelligent und liebenswürdig, aber keinesfalls wehrlos.  
Unglaublich.  
Sie selbst könnte das nie, da ist sie sich sicher.  
Ebenfalls sicher ist sie sich, zu wissen, was Magda wohl erwidern würde, würde sie ihr das sagen. Sie würde erwidern: „Klar kannst du das nicht; du bist ja selber ganz anders.“ Und natürlich hätte sie, wie immer, Recht.  
Einer der Gründe, weshalb sie nie für Magda arbeiten könnte. Sie braucht jemanden, der in mindestens drei Dingen, die man sich NICHT so einfach aneignen kann, schlechter war als sie. Sonst würde sie sich wie eine Sklavin im alten Rom fühlen, frei nach dem Motto: „Kleide mich an, ich bin zu faul dazu.“  
„Dei-na“, tadelt Magda, „wohin bist du bloß wieder abgeschweift? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was du davon hältst, dir ein lebendiges Haustier zuzulegen!“  
„Hm? Ach ja, klar doch. Also, ich halte das für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee. Mit einem lebendigen Hund kann ich mich sicher arrangieren.“  
Magda strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, wie immer, wenn sie helfen kann. „Wundervoll. Soll ich Madleine Bescheid sagen, oder machst du das? Ich meine, weil ihr euch nicht gut versteht, da dachte ich- “  
„Nein“, sagt Deina entschieden und richtet sich auf. Sie will um jeden Preis auch ihr Gefürchtet-Image wiederauferstehen lassen, und mal ehrlich: Wenn sie bei jedem noch so kleinen Konflikt Magda vorschicken würde, wo käme man da hin?!  
„Gut“, sagt Magda, und erneut hat Deina das Gefühl, dass sie genau weiß, was in ihr vorgeht.  
Unheimlich ist das.  
„Hey, Madleine!“  
Deina tritt die Tür zur Kommandozentrale von GMX erbarmungslos auf.  
„Es geht mal wieder zur Erde. Richte schon mal den Kurs ein. Oder kannst du das nicht? Soll ich das vielleicht für dich machen...?“  
Sie kann einfach nicht anders. Sie MUSS die zickige, dauergenervte Roboterfrau mit dem überdimensionierten Minderwertigkeitskomplex einfach jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie sie sieht, ein wenig foppen.  
Natürlich nur ein wenig.  
„Danke, NEIN“, knurrt Madleine zurück. Es klingt nicht gerade furchteinflößend.

In der Erdumlaufbahn angekommen springt Deina vom Planeten ab. Gar kein so leichtes Unterfangen, schließlich hat auch er eine Anziehungskraft (GMX-Anziehungskraft???), doch Deina schafft es natürlich mit links.  
Sie landet in einer verlassenen Fußballarena. Die nächste Woche bestimmt noch nicht einsatzbereit ist, da sie jetzt einen hübschen Krater mit mindestens 3 Metern Durchmesser in der Mitte hat.  
Deina demoliert die Ausgangstür und spaziert stolzen Schrittes hinaus – wo sie sich sofort von Polizisten umringt findet.  
„Sagen Sie uns sofort, wo die Bombe ist!“  
„Hey, hey, ganz sachte!“, ruft Deina laut und hebt die Hände. „Ich weiß nichts von irgendeiner Bombe!“  
„Sie lügen doch! Wenn Sie nicht zu der Terrorzelle gehören, wieso waren Sie dann bitte um diese Zeit im Stadion?!“  
„Bin vom Himmel gesprungen. Übrigens, kann ich mich anbieten, die Bombe zu suchen? Vielleicht finde ich sie, dann entschärfe ich sie und bringe sie gleich zu Ihnen.“  
Der Polizist ist verwirrt. „Welche Interesse sollten Sie daran haben, die Bombe zu entschärfen?“  
„Ich helfe gerne“, erwidert Deina achselzuckend.  
Und bevor igendein Polizist irgendetwas unternehmen   
kann, kehrt Deina schon wieder in das Gebäude zurück und sucht nach der Bombe. Ihr feines Robotergehör macht sie schnell ausfindig. Nun nur noch das Gehäuse geöffnet, die Drähte richtig umgesteckt... Fertig. Entschärft.  
Sie ist gerade im Begriff, das Gebäude wieder zu verlassen, da hört sie, wie die Polizisten leise tuscheln. Über sie. Klar, dass sie stehen bleibt und lauscht.  
„Die ist doch nicht normal, die Frau, ehrlich. Habt ihr gesehen, wie sie die Eingangstür eingetreten hat? Das hätte höchstens ein Bulldozer schaffen können, aber doch keine Frau!“  
„Frauenfeindlich?“, fragt Deina, ihre Stimme trieft nur so vor Provokation.  
„N-nein, natürlich nicht“, stottert der angesprochene Polizist erschrocken. Dann fällt sein Blick auf den Metallgegenstand in ihrer Hand. „Sie haben die Bombe also?“  
„Yep. Und entschärft.“ Deina überreicht sie ihm. „Danke und auf Wiedersehen“, sagt sie und geht, jedoch nicht, ohne sich umzudrehen und den Anblick von zweieinhalb dutzend verwirrten Gesichtern zu genießen.

Sie erreicht das Tierheim – und hört panische Schreie. Schnell eilt sie hin und wird Zeuge einer überaus mekrwürdigen Situation:  
Ein Hund mit zotteligem, QUIETSCHGELBEM Fell und ca. 1 Meter Schulterhöhe brüllt, anstatt zu bellen, immer wieder laut: „Tur-Tok!“ Und bei jedem 'Tur' packt er mit einer seiner riesigen Pranken einen Menschen an der Schultern, um ihn beim nächsten 'Tok!' mehrere Meter weit von sich wegzuschleudern.  
Der seltsame Hund – Deina beschließt spontan, ihn Tur-Tok zu nennen – knurrt jetzt die verbleibenden Anwesenden, welche inzwischen einen ausreichenden Sicherheitsabstand eingenommen haben, böse an.  
Deina sieht sich gezwungen, einzuschreiten.  
„Wem gehört dieser Hund und warum ist er so   
aggressiv?“, fragt sie streng.  
„Gehen Sie in Deckung!“, schreit einer der Männer.  
„Nein danke“, erwidert Deina. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage!“  
„Er – er gehörte einer Familie, die ihn vor ein paar Minuten hier abgab und dann wegrannte. Ich – habe seinen Käfig geöffnet und er, er kam herausgesprungen und -“ Der Mann schluckt. „Naja, Sie sehen es.“ Plötzlich runzelt er die Stirn. „Wieso fragen Sie eigentl- Vorsicht! Nicht näher kommen!!!“  
Doch Deina hat Tur-Tok bereits erreicht. Er knurrt noch einmal böse, brüllt „Tur-Tok!“ und will sie umwerfen, doch sie packt einfach seine Pfote und hält sie solange einfach nur fest, bis er winselt und sie weiß, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausgeht. Sie lässt ihn los und er guckt aus traurigen, merkwürdig leeren Augen zu ihr hoch.  
„Ist ja gut“, flüstert sie ihm zu und krault ihn vorsichtig, „ich tue dir ja nichts. Du darfst bloß deine Kraft nicht immer so einsetzen, wie du willst! Die Lektion musste ich auch mal lernen, weißt du?“  
Ungläubig starren die anderen sie an – die hünenhafte Frau und der Monsterhund, friedlich vereint.  
„Kann ich ihn kaufen?“, fragt Deina. Die Augen des Besitzers des Tierheims drohen ihm aus den Höhlen zu fallen.  
„S-sicher“, stottert er. „Sie – Sie können ihn aber auch einfach so mitnehmen.“  
„Echt?“ Deina sieht enttäuscht aus. „Dann habe ich ja umsonst Geld mitgenommen... Hier, nehmen Sie das“, sagt sie und reicht dem Tierhändler mal eben 2 Millionen Milchstraßenmark. „Darf ich Ihr Halstuch haben?“, fragt sie urplötzlich und der Mann ist so verwirrt, dass er bloß nickt. „Danke“, sagt Deina und bindet Tur-Tok das grasgrüne Tuch um die Stirn, sodass seine Schlappohren darüberhängen. Dann nimmt sie sich noch – diesmal ungefragt – eine Leine und ein Halsband, die einfach so herumliegen und was-weiß-ich-wem gehören und macht sie an ihrem neuen Haustier fest.  
Dann verschwindet sie ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den unechten Lippen und mit Tur-Tok an der Leine aus dem Laden.


	6. Der alte Traum ganz neu

Deina hat es satt, immer nur auf GMX Roboter zu produzieren. Dort ist das längst nichts besonderes mehr für die anderen und Deina hasst es, nichts besonderes zu sein oder zu tun.  
Da kommt ihr die zündende Idee: Sie könnte doch auf der Erde Roboter herstellen! Soweit sie wusste ist die Menschheit bis auf ein paar verschrobene, eigenbrötlerische Genies relativ frei von genialen Roboterbaukünstlern wie sie einer ist.  
Der Plan steht. Nächste Station: Erde!

Die Firma Baxton-Industries ist so gut wie pleite. Ihrem anbitionierter Chef, James Baxton, bleibt jetzt nur noch, aufzugeben oder auf ein Wunder zu hoffen.  
Das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist.  
Es war ein Kindheitstraum von ihm, einmal richtige Androiden herzustellen, die im Haushalt helfen können, einkaufen gehen usw. (hauptsächlich weil er es hasst, soetwas zu tun).  
Doch was hat er jetzt von diesem Traum?  
Antwort: Fast 2 Milliarden Milchstraßenmark vergeblich investierte Forschungsgelder und jede Menge wütende Gläubiger sowie eine Firma mit einer halben Milliarde Schulden.  
Und keinen einzigen Androiden, noch nichteinmal einen Halben.  
Baxton schreckt aus seinen trübsinnigen Tagträumen hoch, als seine Sektretärin ruft.  
„Hier ist eine Frau namens Deina, die Sie sprechen will. Sie sagt, sie wisse, wie Sie im Handumdrehen reich werden können.“  
Normalerweise ist Baxton nicht so der Typ für Hoffnungen, aber diesmal hat er keine andere Möglichkeit. Er erwidert: „Lassen Sie sie herein“ und harrt ergeben dem, das da kommen mag.  
Er rechnete bestimmt nicht mit einer 2 Meter großen, vollbusigen, aber ansonsten schlanken Frau mit   
gigantischen Armmuskeln und kurzem blauem Haar.  
„Guten Tag Mr. Baxton“, begrüßt Deina ihn freundlich. „Ich stehe nicht gerade auf Small Talk, deshalb werde ich Ihnen gleich sagen, weshalb ich hier bin.“  
Doch der beinahe-bankrotte Mann ist ganz in der Frage versunken, weshalb Deina kein Dekolleté trägt, und deshalb ist es nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass er quieckt wie ein kleines Schweinchen und erschrocken von seinen Sessel aufspringt als Deina's Gesicht von einer Millisekunde zur nächsten von neutral zu schrecklich wütend wechselt, sie sich ganz weit vorbeugt und mit ihrem Fäusten so fest auf den Tisch schlägt, dass dieser Risse bekommt.  
„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie mir gerade etwa auf die Brust geglotzt?!“  
Zum ersten Mal seit der Verbannung Bob Santino's ist Deina wieder einmal so richtig ausgerastet.  
Ein vermeidenswerter Anblick, ehrlich.  
Und ein unglaublich furchteinflößender dazu.  
„N-nein“, stottert Baxton, seine Zähne klappernd vor Angst.  
„Idiot“, murmelt Deina. „Und ein Feigling obendrein... Naja.“  
Sie richtet sich wieder auf und verkündet: „Ich bin sicher, dass sie lange leben UND reich sein wollen.“ Sie blickt ihn prüfend an und wartet auf eine Antwort.  
„Ja“, erwidert Baxton, noch ganz durcheinander von ihrem Ausbruch von vorhin.  
„Gut“, stellt Deina zufrieden fest. „Noch eine solche Aktion, und sie bleiben mindestens arm.“ Ein verwirrter Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „War das richtige Grammatik?“, fragt sie sich selber leise.  
Baxton glotzt sie unglaubig an, 'Die ist doch verrückt!', denkt er sich, 'Mit der zu arbeiten ist bestimmt wie Russisch Roulette mit dem Tod!' Er ist einen Moment lag begeistert von der philosophischen Poesie seiner Worte, dann konzentriert er sich wieder.  
„Was haben Sie mir, äh, anzubieten?“  
„Die ultimative Geschäftsidee“, behauptet Deina großspurig. „Kommen Sie mit, die Ausführung der Idee steht vor der Tür.“  
Zögernd folgt er ihr; und erblickt in der Eingangshalle seines Privatbereichs gut 50 Roboter, die einem Menschen allerdings so ähnlich sehen, dass er erst auf die Idee kommt, dass es Roboter sein müssen, als ihm einfällt, dass keine Frau der Welt 50-Linge gebären kann.  
„Wer- wer hat die gebaut?“, fragt er ehrfürchtig. Plötzlich wird ihm seine Reaktion peinlich und er fühlt sich hereingelegt. Schnell schiebt er mit zweifelnder Stimme nach: „Sind das überhaupt Roboter?Oder einfach nur Schaufensterpuppen?“  
„Ich, ja und nein“, gibt Deina systematisch Antwort. „Ich habe sie gebaut, ja, es sind Roboter und demnach nein, keine Schaufensterpuppen.“  
Baxton's Gier erwacht, lässt ihn aber nicht unvorsichtig werden, im Gegenteil. Zwar hat er keinen Grund, Deina nicht zu glauben, dennoch siegt sein Misstrauen und er will wissen: „Was können die denn so?“  
„Alles, was Sie wollen“, antwortet Deina. „Sie besitzen das Wissen eines Durchschnittsbürgers, doch weit mehr als dessen Fähigkeiten. Sie werden sprachgesteuert und können sogar antworten. Allerdings erst, wenn sie auf jemanden registriert wurden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen habe ich diese Registrierung so konzipiert, dass nur ich persöhnlich sie rückgängig machen kann. Glauben Sie nicht? Ich bin tödlich beleidigt und liefere umgehend Beweise.“  
Wie alle, die Deina noch nicht lange kennen, ist auch Baxton geschockt von ihrer schnellen, klaren und zugleich verwirrenden Art zu reden. Er nickt bloß und murmelt etwas, das ein „Nur zu“ sein könnte.  
Deina tritt in Aktion. Sie geht auf einen der Roboter zu und aktiviert ihn, indem sie ihm Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die Stirn legt und „Flori, gehorche“ sagt.  
Die Augen des Roboters öffnen sich und er fragt mit   
einer Stimme, die normaler und freundlicher nicht hätte sein können: „Wie heißen Sie, Madam?“  
„Deina“, erwidert die riesiger Roboterin ruhig.  
„Ich werde ihnen gehorchen“, erklärt Flori daraufhin und schweigt anschließend, als sei gar nichts geschehen.  
„Also, was soll ich Ihnen vorführen?“, fragt eine sich die Hände reibende Deina. „Seien Sie mit Ideen bloß nicht geizig!“

Gut 2 Stunden und dutzende Vorführungen, die von tanzen bis einkaufen gehen und von Fußball spielen bis eine Mikrowelle bauen reichen, ist Baxton schließlich davon überzeugt, Millionen mit den Robotern machen zu können. Er fragt Deina, ob auch andere, zum Beispiel weibliche Designs möglich sind.  
„Alle, die Sie wünschen“, erwidert Deina wie ein guter Soldat.

Die Produktion läuft auf Hochtouren und in ihrer Freizeit hat Deina ausgehandelt, dass sie 40% am Gewinn beteiligt wird.  
Nun soll ein Werbespot gedreht werden.  
„Guten Tag Mr. Baxton! Und Sie sind, äh... Wer noch gleich?“, fragt der Werbemanager Deina leicht verunsichert.  
„Deina“, antwortet diese. „Ich habe die Roboter erfunden.“  
„Oh? Tatsächlich? Ich bin, äh, hocherfreut!“  
„Ich, äh, auch“, erwidert Deina sarkastisch und grinst.  
Der Rest der Unterhaltung verläuft bis auf Deina's Kichern eher unterkühlt.

25 Wochen sind vergangen, seit Deina Baxton ihre Roboter vorstellte. Sie haben inzwischen 3 Milliarden eingenommen und Deina ist sehr unzufrienden.  
Eines Tages dann das Unvermeidliche:  
„Ich kündige“, verkündet Deina mit entschiedener Stimme.  
34  
„Aber... aber wie?“, stammelt Baxton entgeistert.  
„Ich nehme mein Geld und gehe einfach.“  
„Aber... wieso?“  
„Weil ich hier nicht genug verdiene.“  
Dem zwölftreichsten Mann der Welt fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Wie, Sie verdienen nicht genug? Sind 1,2 Milliarden in 175 Tagen etwa nicht genug?!“  
„Da das knapp 7 Millionen pro Tag entspricht, leider nein. Goodbye und viel Spaß noch mit ihrem Anteil!“


	7. Ein Unglück mit 0 Toten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (für alle, die glauben, als Lokführer könnte man nicht reich werden)

Deina würde sich ja gerne erwartungsfroh die Hände reiben, doch das geht in ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation leider nicht, es sei denn, sie will ihren Plan ernsthaft gefährden. Sie hockt nämlich gerade mitten auf einem Eisenbahngleis.  
Wieso? Weil sie einen Zug stoppen will!  
Einen Zug, den sie nebenbei bemerkt bereits auf den Schienen rattern hören kann.  
In Gedanken zählt Deina die verbleibenden Sekunden bis zum Aufprall herunter. Es würde sie wirklich sehr überraschen, wenn der Lokführer ein ernsthaftes Bremsmanöver einleiten würde – dafür ist sie viel zu gut getarnt, mit schwarzer Jacke in schwarzer Nacht.  
Drei... Zwei... Eins... Crash!!!  
An dieser Stelle muss festgehalten werden, dass es für Deina ein erstaunlich wohltuendes Gefühl ist, zu spüren, wie das Metall des Zuges über ihr gequetscht wird und sich notgedrungen der Form ihres Rückens anpasst. Für alle, die damit nichts anfangen können: Es ist wie eine Art Massage für Roboter.  
Natürlich bleibt Deina's irre Aktion nicht ohne Folgen, einige davon sogar unmittelbar, wie zum Beispiel, dass die Passagiere durch den Zusammenstoß heftig durch- und zum größten Teil auch, man vergessen die späte Stunde nicht, wachgeschüttelt werden.  
Sofort verlässt der Lokführer seine Kabine und sieht nach, welchen 'Stein' er da bitteschön gerammt hat.  
Ich denke, ihr könnte euch seine Überraschung in etwa vorstellen, als er Deina unter seinem Zug hervorgrinsen sieht. Zwar kann er gerademal ihren Kopf sehen, doch ihm ist sofort klar, dass es ihr blendend geht. Er übergeht demnach das übliche: „Sind Sie verletzt?“ und fragt sogleich: „Was machen Sie hier?“  
„Och, ich hock' hier nur so rum.“  
„A-aber wieso auf MEINEN Schienen?“  
„Ach, sind das Ihre?“, fragt Deina mit echtem Interesse.  
„Nein- ach- Was bezwecken Sie eigentlich hiermit?!“, will der bemitleidenswerte Mann mit verzweifelter Stimme wissen. „Es hätten Menschen zu Schaden kommen können! SIE hätten zu Schaden kommen können!“  
„Quatsch“, erwidert Deina trocken, während sie sich ohne jede Mühe aufrichtet und dabei locker mal den halben Zug um 45° neigt, einen Schritt vorwärts macht und ihn wieder auf die Schienen plumpsen lässt. „Mir passiert sowieso nichts und den Menschen dadrin konnte auch nichts passieren, weil ich alles genauestens berechnet habe.“  
Eines muss man ihrem Gegenüber lassen, er hält sich tapfer und ganz ohne Ohnmachtsanfälle. Ist vermutlich leidenschaftlicher Gruselfilm-Gucker.  
„Und wenn Sie sich verrechnet hätten?“, will er wissen.  
„Sehe ich etwa aus wie jemand, der sich verrechnet?“, fragt Deina ihn ihrerseits forsch und mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, die Augen zu schmalsten Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.  
Sich plötzlich sehr zittrig, allein und hundeelend fühlend schüttelt der Lokführer rasch den Kopf. Hin und her, hin und her, er kann gar nicht mehr aufhören damit. Wie eine Wackelpuppe. „Nein, Ma'am“, versichert er ihr, „Natürlich nicht, Ma'am.“  
Langsam bekommt Deina Mitleid mit dem armen Mann und sagt: „Na dann ist ja gut. Übrigens, wie viel kostet es, den verursachten Schaden zu reparieren? Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass Sie das zahlen müssen, verstehen Sie.“ Als der Mann nach geschlagenen 30 Sekunden immernoch nicht geantwortet hat, seufzt Deina und fährt einfach selbst fort. „Wissen Sie, wenn Sie mir keinen Preis nennen wollen, bringe ich Ihnen einfach 200 Millionen Milchstraßenmark zum nächsten Bahnhof in diese“, sie deutet in die Fahrtrichtung des Zuges, „Richtung. Gleich morgen, um Punkt zwölf Uhr Mittagszeit. Seien Sie besser da.“  
Und schwupps!, ehe der Lokführer's sich versieht, ist seine seltsame Besucherin schon wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Bis zu besagtem Termin hat der Lokführer natürlich längst die Polizei und die Anstalt informiert. Sobald Deina im Bahnhofscafè aufkreuzt, nimmt das Unheil seinen Lauf.  
„Ich habe das Gel-“ Weiter kommt sie nicht.  
„Mitkommen!“, kommandiert einer der Polizisten.  
„Nun machen Sie aber mal halblang!“, protestiert Deina. „Ich will den Schaden doch gerade erstatten!“  
„Ihnen geht es nicht gut“, säuselt ein anderer Mann, der sich in der Begleitung des Polizisten befunden hat, aber eindeutig keiner ist. „Kommen Sie doch mit uns, wir werden Ihnen helfen.“  
„Mir geht es super und ich bin kein Kind. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich in ein Irrenhaus stecken wollt.“  
„Aber, aber, doch kein Irrenhaus!“, ruft der nahezu lächerlich kleine Mann aus und schlägt, ganz der Drama-King, in gespielter Empörung die Hände zusammen. „Bloß ein wunderbarer Ort, an dem -“  
„Also gut: Noch einmal Klartext“, bringt Deina mit nur mühsam zurückgehaltener Wut in der Stimme hervor. „ICH. WEISS. WAS. SIE. VORHABEN. Und ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn mich jemand behaldelt, als hätte ich einen IQ von 5.“ Daraufhin sind die anderen ersteinmal still. Sie warten geduldig, bis Deina sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, und hören ihr aufmerksam zu, als sie zu dem Lokführer sagt: „Hier ist ihr Geld. Behalten Sie's, geben Sie's aus, machen Sie damit, was Sie wollen. Ich brauch's nicht, ich will's nicht, es gehört jetzt Ihnen.“ Zufrieden wendet sich sich nun wieder dem Möchtegerne-Superpsychologen zu und streckt die Hände ergeben von sich. „Jetzt können Sie mich mitnehmen.“

Anstatt jedoch sofort zu jenem 'wunderbaren Ort' gebracht zu werden, wird Deina erst zur nächstbesten Polizeistation gekarrt, wo alles nocheinmal von vorn  
losgeht.  
„Wie heißen Sie?“  
„Deina.“  
„Deina? Und nichts weiter?“  
„Nein.“  
„Okay“, sagt der zuständige Beamte amüsiert. „Und wann wurden Sie geboren?“  
„2347.“  
„Dann wären Sie ja noch ein Kind! Denken Sie doch nochmal nach. War es wirklich 2347...?“  
„Ja“, erklärt Deina ihm mit so resoluter Stimme, dass er nicht mehr zweifelt.  
„In Ordnung. Gehen Sie bitte in den Raum gegenüber.“ Der Mann lächelt ihr zum Abschied nochmal zu, doch als Deina zurücklächelt, hört er sofort damit auf.  
Keine 30 Minuten später kommen zwei bullige Polizisten zu Deina in den Raum und erklären ihr, dass Sie jetzt weggebracht werden würde.  
„Wohin denn?“, fragt Deina mit ehrlicher Neugierde in der Stimme.  
„Brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen.“  
Au, das hätte er nicht sagen sollen.  
„Sagen Sie mal, für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich? Sie werden mir wohl die Anschrift nennen können!“ Deina fährt (NICHT buchstäblich) aus der Haut.  
„Kreuzmelirweg 37. Zufrieden?“  
Zur Antwort knurrt Deina bloß, steigt aber freiwillig und „Ohne Handschellen!“ ins Auto.

Im Kreuzmelirweg angekommen, stellt Deina fest, dass die Nummer 37 wirklich ein wunderbarer Ort ist; zumindestv äußerlich. Weiß getünchte Wände, graues Dach, sehr einladend wirkende Holztür.  
„Ganz nett“, kommentiert sie, während sie aussteigt. „Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?“  
„Komm auf Sie an“, erwidert einer der Polizisten und für sie – höflich Abstand haltend – bis zum Eingang. Dann salutiert er kurz, guckt verwirrt, als Deina zurücksalutiert und geht wieder zurück zum Auto.  
Als er einsteigt, hat Deina das Gebäude bereits betreten.  
Drinnen wird sie sehr höflich empfangen und zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht.  
Die Zuständigen der Videoüberwachung staunen nicht schlecht, als sie sich 6 Stunden lang nicht von der Stelle rührt; dann wird sie zur medizinischen Untersuchung geführt.  
Messen („Wow, exakt 2 Meter!“) und wiegen (100 Kilo) gegen ereignislos über die Bühne. Doch dann kommt das Unvermeidliche:  
„Jetzt werden wir ihren Puls messen“, erklärt ihr einer der Assistenzärzte. Er muss feststellen, dass Sie keinen hat. „Warten Sie, ich muss den Oberarzt holen“, bittet er Deina mit ernsthaft besorgter Stimme.  
„Klaro“, versichert diese, setzt sich gemütlich auf die Liege und lässt ihre Beine baumeln. „Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum“, singt sie leise vor sich hin. Während der Wartezeit studiert sie gemütlich die Bilder an den Wänden. Das mit dem Hund darauf gefällt ihr nicht, sie steht auf und reißt es ab. In dem Moment kommt der Assistenzarzt mit dem Oberarzt zurück.  
„Was machen Sie denn da?!“, will der Oberarzt empört wissen.  
„Das ist doch nicht wichtig“, schaltet der Assistenzarzt sich ein, bevor Deina überhaupt etwas antworten kann. „Viel wichtiger ist, dass diese Frau keinen Puls hat!“  
Der Oberarzt fährt herum. „Was?! Du hast bestimmt bloß schlecht gemessen. Das gibt es doch gar nicht, dass jemand keinen Puls hat! Hol sofort Schwester Darnell!“  
„Aber ich dachte, Sie würden -“  
„Los! Dalli, dalli!“  
Wie ein gepeinigter Hund verlässt der Assistenzarzt den Raum. Immernoch wütend richtet der Oberarzt seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Deina.  
„Und Sie sind noch gleich wer?“, fragt er gereizt.  
„Deina, höchstpersöhnlich und in Person.“  
„Aha“, erwidert der Oberarzt unbeeidruckt. „Muss man Sie kennen?“  
„Ich würde Ihnen dazu raten“, empfiehlt Deina ihm, woraufhin er bloß abwinkt. Zum Antworten kommt er nicht, da die Tür hinter ihm energisch aufgestoßen wird und die kleine, rundliche, aber sehr patente Schwester Darnell erscheint.  
„Wem soll ich dem Puls messen?“, fragt sie forsch in dem Raum hinein.  
„Mir“, antwortet Deina hilfsbereit.  
„Gut. Arm“, kommandiert Schwester Darnell. Deina reicht ihn ihr. „Stillhalten“, lautet die nächste Anweisung.  
Einige Sekunden später ist das Ergebnis auf dem Schirm und die Gesichtszüge aller Anwesenden mit Medizinstudium entgleisen; ausgenommen natürlich die des Assistenzarztes, der ereifert sich sofort.  
„Sehen Sie? SEHEN Sie?!“, brüllt er dem Oberarzt praktisch ins Gesicht. „Und SIE wollten mir nicht glauben! Ha!“ Seltbstzufrieden wie nach einem Fußballsieg gegen den Schachweltmeister tritt er mit verschränkten Armen in dem Hintergrund und grinst diabolisch.  
Währenddessen kann Schwester Darnell die Situation verständlicherweise noch immer nicht begreifen. „Was SIND Sie eigentlich?!“, will sie, nun ganz und gar nicht mehr forsch, sondern bloß noch verängstigt von Deina wissen.  
Die fällt von Stuhl.  
Am Boden dann windet sie sich vor – ja, vor was eigentlich? Weder hat sie Schmerzen, noch lacht sie, dass die Wände wackeln... Es dauert einen Moment, bis allen klar wird, dass sie weint (oder zumindest etwas ähnliches tut).  
„ENDLICH! E-N-D-L-I-C-H!!!!!“, rief sie beinahe verzweifelt aus. „Endlich FRAGT mal jemand! Ich bin ein Roboter!“  
Nach diesen Worten verlässt sie die Klinik.  
Ungehindert.


	8. Die One-Day-Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (für alle, die selbst den schrägsten Filmideen noch eine Chance geben)

Deina hat zum wiederholten Male einige Milliarden sichergestellt und von Limit verändern lassen. Dann hatte sie – ganz und gar untypisch für sie – ein Bankkonto angelegt.  
Der Grund dafür: Sie muss es bereits sehr bald an verschiedenste Personen überweisen.  
Die Grund DAFÜR: Sie will einen Film drehen.  
Und zwar nicht irgendeinen, sondern einen über sicher selbst und die weiter mehr als unwesentliche Rolle, die sie einst in Bob Santino's Leben gespielt hat. Es soll eine 24-Stunden-Dokumentation über ihr einstiges Leben werden – und (hoffentlich) ein Kinohit.  
Also, auf zum nächstbesten Filmstudio und dann hinauf auf die Bretter der Welt!

In ersten Moment stößt Deina auf nichts als Ablehnung, doch das ist sie gewohnt. Sie nennt eine Summe und sofort verspricht man ihr das blaue vom Himmel herab, wenn sie nur eine WINZIGE Anzahlung gäbe. Sie verschenkt großzügig 20 Millionen und gibt eine Anzahlung von 50 Millionen. Dann erklärt sie den Ablauf des Films und dultet ausdrücklichst keine Skriptänderungen.  
„Aber, Sie verstehen doch, das will doch keiner sehen! Sie wollen doch sicher ihr inverstiertes Geld zurück, oder?“ Eines muss man dem Mann lassen: ER gibt nicht auf, nicht einmal, als Deina's strafender Blick ihn trifft und ihm stumm SAGTEN-SIE-GERDADE-MICH-WILL-KEINER-SEHEN-?-!--WIEDERHOLEN-SIE-DAS-!-!-!zubrüllt.  
„Nein, will ich nicht“, erwidert sich schließlich bloß kühl. „Sie kriegen ihr Geld von mir, und was meine Wenigkeit anbelangt; das hat Sie unter keinen Umständen zu interessieren.“  
Damit muss er sich dann wohl oder übel abfinden, wenn er die versprochenen 4 Milliarden nicht bloß in einen Grabstein investieren will.  
Bereits am nächsten Tag beginnt das Casting. Da viele Leute immernoch eine Riesenwut auf Santino haben, ist es verständlich, dass die Filmidee gut ankommt, da sie Santino ja in möglichst schlechtes Licht rücken will. Der Titel soll übrigens lauten:  
„Die One-Day-Show – Arbeiten wie ein Roboter“  
(nicht 'als', denn das würde ja alles verraten)

Es dauert gar nicht so lange und die geeigneten Schauspieler sind aufgetrieben. Die Dreharbeiten beginnen; und enden mit einem (zumindest für Deina) sehr zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis:  
Eine Uhr wird eingeblendet. Sie zeigt 00:00 an. Die Kamera schwenkt und richtet sich auf Deina, die Wäsche wäscht. Danach schiebt sie sie in einen Trockner und geht in der Zeit, die dieser benötigt, um seine Arbeit zu verrichten, Büroordner sortieren. Sobald die Wäsche fertig ist, bügelt sie sie. Dann sortiert sie weiter. Wieder zeigt man eine Uhr, diesmal mit der Anzeige 06:45. Reporter schleichen ums Haus, Deina verlässt selbiges durch eine Hintertür und macht Besagte fertig. Die Uhr steht auf 07:00; Deina klopft diskret an Santino's Tür, um ihn zu wecken. Sofort danach geht sie zu Dino, demoliert seinen Fernseher, als sie sieht, dass er Balletfilme anschaut und befiehlt ihm, sich anzuziehen. Als nächtes macht sie Frühstück, und noch während die Santinos essen wartet sie die BobCat. Sobald sie das erledigt hat (die Uhr signalisiert nun eine Zeit von 09:00) geht sie einkaufen (man kennt sie dort bereits; „Na, Deina, wieder das Übliche?“ (Lachen) TODESBLICK, Lachen bricht ab) und managet die anstehenden Pressetermine, indem sie den Reportern mit dem Tod droht, sollten sie irgendwelche frechen Fragen stellen. Die Uhr steht auf 10:30, als Deina sich diskret hinter Santino positioniert, während er gelassen die Fragen der Reporter beantwortet. Danach geht es zur BobCat, Deina wagt gar nicht erst, zu fragen, warum. Obwohl sie ihr Bestes gibt, hat Santino andauernd etwas an ihr auszusetzen. Schneller  
hier, geschickter dort, gehorsamer da. Es scheint fast, als mache sie überhaupt nichts richtig. Immer wieder zieht Deina eine beleidigte Fratze, wenn der Big Boss nicht hinsieht. Es ist 16:00 Uhr, und immernoch hat die Roboterin unter den Launen ihres ach-so-tollen Stiefvaters zu leiden. Als er sie schickt, etwas zu holen, murmelt sie mürrisch vor sich hin: „Die Welt ungerecht, erbarmungslos und dreist, und Mr. Santino ist noch viel schlimmer.“ Sie gibt ein unwilliges Knurren von sich, als sie merkt, dass sie ganz einfach nicht anders kann, als ihn trotz allem 'Mister' zu nennen. 17:00 Uhr: Deina hat es mal wieder vermasselt, die Glorius abzuknallen, also gibt es Hausarrest und Wrestlingverbot für ganze 4 Wochen. Was natürlich widerstandslos angetreten wird. Jetzt geht es zurück nach Neuwelt, wo Deina um Punkt 20:00 Uhr das Abendessen servieren muss, zu dessen Vorbereitung sie gerademal 10 Minuten Zeit hatte und das aus 5 Gängen besteht. Der Kochvorgang wird nicht im Bild gezeigt; nicht direkt. Den Rest des Tages verbrigt sie damit, exakt 42 Einbrecher und 48 Auftragsmörder sowie 2 Selbstsmordattentäter unschädlich zu machen. Eine ruhige Nacht – für die Santinos.

Was euch vielleicht interessiert: Es wurde KEIN Kinohit, aber die DVD wurde millionenfach raubkopiert.


	9. Waschmaschinen leben kürzer mit Deina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (für alle, die wissen, worauf der Titel anspielt ;)

Deina hat Langeweile. Und wie immer, wenn ihr langweilig ist, macht sie den größten Blödsinn, der ihr nur einfällt. Vorausgesetzt, ihr fällt einer ein.  
Diesmal kommt ihr der Geistesblitz, als sie eine Wäscherei sieht. Kurzerhand marschiert sie hinein, greift sich eine der Waschmaschinen und verlässt das Gebäude wieder. Bei Zurufen schaltet sie auf stur, und sobald sie die städtische Kirche erreicht hat, stellt sie sich hinter den Glockenturm und springt ab. Mit der Maschine zu fliegen gestaltet sich schwieriger als gedacht, doch Deina schafft es irgendwie bis zur Spitze des nicht zu verachtenden Altbaus. Dort wartet sie dann ab.

Nicht lange, und ein nichtsahnender Passant kommt des Weges: Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf.  
Deina berechnet und kombiniert blitzschnell – und wirft das Gerät ab. Mit einem Doing! knallt es auf den nahe Gullideckel, lässt ihn einbrechen – und den völlig verdutzten Mann mit hinabstürzen.  
„Ha!“, ruft Deina triumphierend. Dann springt sie runter und hilft ihrem Opfer heraus.  
Der reagiert ganz anders als erwartet, er sagt nämlich voller Empörung: „Na hören Sie mal, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?! Sie hätten mich töten können!!!“  
„Habe ich aber nicht“, erwidert Deina trocken, während sie – was sonst nur sehr selten vorkomt – die Tragweite der Wut ihres Gegenübers unterschätzt.  
„Wollten Sie aber!!!!!“, schreit der Mann, den ihre Ruhe offensichtlich zur Raserei UND in den Wahnsinn treibt, ihr direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Zunächst muss klargestellt werden, dass ich SIE überhaupt nicht kenne und keinen Grund habe, zu morden -“  
Er lässt sie nicht ausreden. „Warten Sie bloß ab, Sie hören noch von meinen Anwälten!“

Da muss Deina tatsächlich keine 3 Tage warten, der Mann ist vermutlich in der Branche tätig. So wird sie also aufgesucht (da Ganze hat ihr nach längerem Nachsinnen doch gefallen, schließlich war sie noch nie von einer Privatperson verklagt worden, und sie hatte sich ein Haus zugelegt, auf den Namen 'Deina Robot') und vor's Gericht geführt.  
Es ging recht fix: Sie gab bis auf die Tötungsabsicht alles zu und wurde verurteilt; zu 5 Jahren Haft.  
Natürlich brach sie nach wenigen Minuten aus; zack, zack, zack, und schon war ein Loch in die Wand geschnitten und sie auf und davon.

Die Polizei ist UND verfolgt sie, na, wie wohl? Genau, rasend.  
Kein Problem, solange es durch den Stadtverkehr geht, denn da haben ja bekanntlich nichteinmal Polizeiautos wirklich etwas zu melden. Auf einer Ebene sieht das jedoch schon ganz anders aus...  
Um nicht in die klassische ich-renne-schneller-als-die-anderen-Variante zu verfallen (denn ehrlich, uncooler geht's ja wohl kaum), hackt Deina kurzerhand ein 1kmx1mx1m-tiefes Loch in den Boden; dafür braucht sie schließlich nur unwesentlich mehr als 20 Schnitte mit voll ausgefahrener Klinge. Dann noch schnell nach dem Erdblock gegriffen, ihn rausgerissen und weit weggeworfen (NICHT in Richtung der Polizisten, denn nur wirklich Doofe machen denselben Fehler 2x), ins Loch reingehüpft und das perfekte Versteck ist fertig.  
Denkt sie.  
Denn ihre Gegner sind nicht dumm, oh nein – sie wollen sie fluten. Ihnen ist völlig egal, wie oft Deina: „Wasserverschwendung! 1 Million Liter kann man wesentlich besser verwenden!“ ruft, sie lassen es sich nicht ausreden.  
Also macht Deina sich daran, (selbstverständlich) im   
Rekordtempo einen Tunnel zu graben, der sie von den 'verrückten Wasserverschwendern' wegbringt.  
Leider umsonst.  
Was sie nämlich nicht voraussah, ist, dass das Wasser radioaktiv verseucht war – zwar nur ganz leicht, dafür aber mit voller Absicht: Damit sie aufspürbar ist. Sie kann sich hingraben, wo sie will, der Geigerzähler findet sie. So bleibt ihr nur noch eine Möglichkeit, um auf irdischem Wege zu entkommen, und das ist die Flucht in den Erdkern.  
Nichts wie los.

Es wird wärmer...heißer...kochendheiß...erdkernheiß.  
Deina hat es geschafft. Nun schnell zur anderen Seite wieder rausbuddeln, und die Sache ist gegessen.  
Ha! Die finden sie nie! Hahahaha!


End file.
